


the marks of our love

by Skyescraper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Branding, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyescraper/pseuds/Skyescraper
Summary: Shiro finally marks Lance as his own, in a beautifully dark way.





	the marks of our love

The room was dimly lit and no noise came through the tightly shut door. Lance kneeled in the middle of the room, a blindfold obscuring his eyesight and handcuffs keeping his hands together. He strained his ears to hear _any_ noise, but he neither heard the castle, nor Shiro somewhere around him.

Still, he knew Shiro had to be somewhere around here. The bound boy swallowed, the motion made the black, simple collar tighten around his throat smugly. A comforting pressure, reminding him where he was in that very moment.

His knees hurt, he had been in this position for a while. The usually so impatient and twitchy boy was completely calm and attentive. Lance trusted Shiro to turn up eventually, he never left the room anyways. His master probably watched him with his sharp eyes, perceiving every small movement.  
Lance felt another surge of impatience rise up in his stomach, but he fought it back down. If he were to move, Shiro wouldn’t reward him, he wouldn’t be the good boy he usually was for his master.

Finally, after another few, torturous minutes, Lance heard rustling on the left side to him. Lance immediately straightened his back even more, even if his position before had been perfect. He fought down the small whine climbing up his throat as he heard his master coming closer, his breath sped up, full of anticipation and excitement.

Was he pretty like that? Did his master like him like that?

Lance’s dick twitched. He was _so_ hard, ever since they had started with the scene, he had gotten hard so incredibly fast, and he already had to keep himself from desperately rutting his hips, to get any kind of friction.

Lance was very well aware, that Shiro could see his dick, fully hard, already glistening with precum. And he also saw how it twitched at the thought of being watched like prey.

“Good boy, being so patient for me” came the gravelly voice of his master, directly in front of him, and Lance preened. Praise always made him feel incredible, especially for things he had difficulties doing. Just like sitting tight for minutes.

Shiro came closer, Lance could feel the warmth of his body now and his head felt like it would jump out of his body any second.

When would he _finally_ touch him? Give him what he needed, he’d been so good.

Shiro must have sensed Lance’s pleading and growing impatience, because he chuckled softly, slightly chiding. Then, finally, Shiros calloused finger slid along Lance’s collar, leaving a burning trail in its wake. Lance couldn’t bold back the soft, broken whine escaping his throat, the _needy_ sound of want.

Another chuckle, and Shiros burning cold metal hand joined as well. It was the perfect, stark contrast next to his hot, rough human hand. And Lance loved the Galra hand. He never had made a secret out of it, it always spanked the best, it choked the most unforgiving, it bruised the darkest.

It also could do one more thing, but Shiro had refused to do that yet. It could get so hot that it literally glowed and burned. Just like a cattle rod.

Coincidentally, Lance would absolutely love to be branded.

As Shiros _slave_ , like an animal, a pet.

Lance was brought back to the reality when Shiro bit in the skin above his collar, without any warning. The Cuban boy gasped softly, nails digging into the flesh of his hands. Every single touch of Shiro set him aflame, and they didn’t even do the big stuff yet.

He _loved_ it.

“Lay back, pet” came the curt command and Lance rushed to adjust his position. He dipped back to lay on the hard floor, the pressure on his knees easing. Now his hands were trapped under his back, his fists supporting his hips so they were canted upwards. The perfect position for Shiro to take him.

Out of experience, Lance knew, Shiro wouldn’t take him just like that. There would be a lot more teasing, edging and begging, before he’d actually use him.

Lance still was blindfolded, he didn’t know whether Shiro would take off the fabric, or leave it on during the whole scene, but it was the decision of his master anyways. If it would get too overwhelming, they had their safeword.

Shiros soft press of his hands made him spread his legs farther apart. His hole fluttered invitingly, it was stretched from the night before, and from the butt plug he had wore during the day, during the training and the meals with the other paladins. Now, he was perfectly wide for his master, prepared and ready to be taken.

Shiros cold, metal finder teased at the rim of his hole and Lance whined a second time.

“You can use your voice as much as you want, pet” allowed his master and Lance immediately moaned, as the single finger slipped in his stretched hole. Shiro didn’t touch him anywhere else, just the one metal appendage barely prodding him down there.

Lance’s back arched.

“Please- master, please touch me” he begged shamelessly, he felt like he wouldn’t be able to survive without his masters touch. He needed more. He wanted to be bruised, to be manhandled.

“Patience, pet, you’ve been good, your reward will come” whispered Shiro right next to his ear and Lance shuddered at the promising tone. Finally, Shiros warm hand traveled from Lance’s hip bone to his ribs, a feather light, soft touch, barely stilling the flame which grew in Lance’s body.

No, the touch _nourished_ it. Made it bigger and bigger. Soon, Lance would be lit aflame, one burning ember of lust and need, hungry for the satisfaction, only Shiro could give him.

Lance whined one more time, and Shiros lips found his nipple. This caused the brown skinned male to cry out, the hoarse voice bounced in the dark room, as Lances back arched like a taunt bow. His nipples always had been sensitive, sometimes he’d been able to come only from playing with them.

Lance’s toes curled, as Shiro bit in his nipple. The sharp, burning sting was directly wired to his dick, which twitched helplessly at the added pleasurable sensation. He needed to come, but he also knew he wasn’t allowed to do so until Shiro came as well. It was one of their established rules, and Lance cherished it.

“Hmm, pet, you seem very desperate” mumbled Shiro as he kicked a stripe up his neck and Lance could only not helplessly, hips rhythmically grinding and fists clenching and unclenching. He didn’t even have words anymore, the overstimulation got too much, his brain felt scrambled.

There was only one thing.

_Shiro. Master. Please him._

“Turn around, pet, hands in front of you and ass up” commanded Shiro gruffly and Lance scrambled to comply. He turned around, his knees gave a weak cry of protest from their former strain, and got into the position, Shiro desired him to be in. He needed a bit of help from Shiro, who uncuffed his hands so Lance could place them in front of him, just to be cuffed again.

Lance adjusted himself and spread his legs, presenting his ass and hole to his master.

“Very good, baby, you’re perfect.” came Shiros praise and Lance moaned, suckling it up like a dry sponge.

“Remember, no coming until I do so” he said, and Lance had no time to be prepared, before Shiro suddenly ate him out. Lance _keened_ , his hips immediately rutting against Shiros tounge as he wailed loudly. His fists clenched, hard, he knew they’d be bloody later, but he had to fight against the orgasm which threatened to break through.

Lance trashed in Shiros strong, bruising hold on his hips. He whined and moaned, loud enough for the others to hear, would they walk past their room. But frankly, he didn’t care. He was in a world of lust, heat, desire and sin, and he absolutely loved it. He loved how Shiro played his body like an instrument and could shatter him, but also build him anew.

Lance sobbed into his elbow and whined, as Shiro pulled back.

“Pet, I am going to fuck you now, and I want to hear your voice” Shiro said and finally, oh finally, Lance got what he had waited for so long. His masters dick.

Lance keened as Shiro slipped in without any hesitance and break, fully in and immediately adapting to an unforgiving speed. Lance screamed, voice breaking and hitching with how Shiro nailed his prostate with every single thrust. He undoubtedly knew his body in and out, knew how to ruin him. The blue paladins fingers scrabbled on the floor uselessly, his legs threatened to give in but everything together was heaven. _His_ heaven.

Shiros human hand closed around his neck and pushed him down even further. Then, he slowed down, anticipating.

“Lance, do you want to be branded?” he asked. Out of the blue and serious. Lance sobbed as he actually dry orgasmed at those words of his master. The thing he always had asked for, he wanted to do it?

“Master, yes- yes, please- brand me- _mark me as yours_ -“ he cried, glowing happiness surging up in him. He actually was shaking by now, all the sensations and feelings made him feel like he was floating and falling at the same time.

“Okay, love” whispered Shiro and pressed a tender, loving kiss on Lance’s shoulder, before he began to fuck him again.

And then, finally.

Shiros metal hand pulled back from Lance’s hip, and he heard the familiar hissing of it heating up, which they always heard during a battle.

Then, Lance screamed, as the searing pain of Shiros glowing metal hand ripped trough Lance’s body as he gripped his ass cheek with it.

White, blinding lights burned behind his eyes and his mouth opened in a wordless scream, as his violent orgasm forced itself trough him. He didn’t even know if his master came as well, but he couldn’t bring himself to care in that moment. His body gave out under him as the pain burned every single one of his cells.

He didn’t even feel Shiro pulling out of him, his concerned caressing, how he carried the limp form to the bed and cleaned him up. Lance was floating blissfully, he heard Shiros soft praise, and after a few minutes, he felt the equally as soft touches as well.

He flinched, as a cold cream was applied on the burnt skin on his asscheek.

“Sorry baby, it’s an special Altean ointment, the wound should be healed in a few days with it.” whispered Shiro, kissing him softly.

“I’m so proud of you baby, I love you” Lance smiled up at his boyfriend, his hand rested on his cheek. He was so happy with him, he couldn’t even imagine being without him.

“I love you too, Shiro” he mumbled back and finally fell asleep, with his master watching over him.

**Author's Note:**

> don't even ask


End file.
